


Dear Diary

by Finn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 entries from 5 different years taken out of Grace's diary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. First fill for my h50bingo card, yay^^  
> 2\. No beta, so all mistakes are mine (if someone's interested in the job, do tell *shameless hint*)  
> 3\. I hope I have the years/age right, but no promises lol
> 
> Disclaimer: All Hawaii Five-0 characters herein are the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**  
_2010 – 8 years old_   
**

Dear Diary,

Danny told me Uncle Steve was soon going to become Step-Steve and if I was going to be okay with that. Silly Danno. More presents for me, someone to go swimming and surfing with me and someone who makes my Danno laugh and look happy. As if I would complain.  
Uncle Steve talked to me too when Danno was making dinner. He told me he was going to take really good care of Danno and if I would mind sharing him.  
I think Steve is silly, too. Or maybe Danno didn't tell him about his big secret. But Danno told me, so I'm not worried. Danno said he doesn't have one, but TWO hearts. And they're the same size and one's for me and one's for Steve. So we won't have to share. Each of us get's Danno's whole heart. Maybe I should tell Steve, so he doesn't worry.

Love, Grace

 

 **  
_2011 – 9 years old_   
**

Dear Diary,

Guess what!!! Danno told me he was going to have his heart cloned to get a third one. First I didn't understand why, but then he told me he and Step-Steve where going to bring home a little brother or sister for me and he or she would need a Danno-heart too.  
I'm a bit worried if there's room in Danno's chest for a third one, but he said I shouldn't worry, his chest was big enough.  
I was a bit worried about Step-Steve, too. Because he's just my Step-Steve and the new baby will be all his. So I asked him if he would mind cloning his heart too, for me.  
He looked a bit worried though.  
But Danno kicked him (which I'm not sure is allowed?) and told him that since he was so big he would have no trouble at all getting a third heart. Step-Steve said yes, but I'm not sure why he looked at Danno all funny. Maybe he didn't know that a third heart was possible, same as me?  
Anyway, I can't wait for the baby. I'm going to be a really good big sister. And maybe, Mommy will let me visit more often if I'm really good.

Love, Grace

 

 **  
_2012 – 10 years old_   
**

Dear Diary,

Today, we crafted for Father's Day. I made a clay fish for Step-Stan and two Stinky-Clamps for Danno and Step-Steve. They're cloth pins I coloured and put two rubber pieces on the inside so it wouldn't hurt the nose when they put them on.  
I hope they will like them but Step-Steve said last weekend that he was tempted to pull out his gas mask for Benny's next diaper change but Danno said that would scare Benny into crying. I hope the Stinky-Clamps I made for them will work.  
Benny sleeps a lot and drools onto the bunny I bought him but Danno says that I did that too, so I guess it's normal.  
He's really tiny, and he has blond hair like Danno and blue eyes that wont stay blue, which I think is weird. I wonder what colour they will change into.  
I'm glad I don't have to change Benny, but after, when I cuddle with him I love how he smells. All warm and sweet and special.

The first time when Danno gave him to me to hold, my chest felt really tight for a moment. I was worried and told Step-Steve but he just smiled, gave Danno a kiss and told me not to worry.  
He said that's what it felt like when you got another heart.  
I guess that means I have six hearts now. One for Danno, one for Step-Steve, one for Benny, one for mum, one for Step-Stan and one for myself. My chest is BIG!

Love, Grace

 

 **  
_2013 – 11 years old_   
**

Dear Diary,

I have a new nickname and Benny gave it to me. It's Ace. I know it's because he can't really talk yet or pronounce my name properly, but I like it. I sound like a pirate.  
Benny is starting to crawl and babble and he really likes when I fetch things he throws.  
Also, he's really, really cute. Ever since his hair got longer it has started to curl, which Step-Steve thinks is really funny because he says it's just like his Danno's. Danno always blushes when he hears that and I saw how he always checks his hair in the mirror after. I just don't know why. I mean, I know he has curly hair too, but with the amount of gel he always puts in, I don't think a hair could escape even if it wanted too.  
Also, Benny's eyes have turned into the same hazel Step-Steve has.  
I didn't think it was weird at all since Benny is Danno's and Step-Steve's baby.  
But for some reason Danny nearly cried when he noticed and Step-Steve looked really happy. And then they kissed and hugged, and Benny and me got hugged and kissed too and it was just weird all around. But I like when they hug me and I like when they're happy and it made Benny laugh for the first time, so I really, really want to remember this day.

Love, Grace

 

 **  
_2014 – 12 years old_   
**

Dear Diary,

Danno is in the hospital and not waking up.  
Step-Steve said it's because a bullet hurt his heart and his lung and he lost a lot of blood, but that Danno was really though and would wake up really soon.  
But Step-Steve looked really worried and he squeezed Benny hard enough for a second to make him cry.  
And then Step-Steve looked as if he would cry too.  
When I was allowed to see Danno, he didn't look like my Danno at all.  
Because Danno is small, but he normally doesn't look small. Only now he does.  
When it was just him and me in the hospital room, I told him that if one of his hearts was hurt, and if it would help him wake up… that it was okay to let the one belonging to me go for a while. He could just clone another one for me later.  
And…and if that's not possible, it's okay too. Because as long as Danno wakes up at all, I don't care how big the part of Danno's heart I get is.

Grace

PS: Danno woke up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And he said I was really silly. Because he had a heart that belonged only to himself. And that one he would always give up before he would ever consider giving up the ones belonging to Step-Steve, Benny or me.


End file.
